


Paying Back Debts

by papipachie



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Butt Slapping, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Groping, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slight Choking, Swearing, Teasing, because the devil has a pretty large dick, cuphead is one grabby boi, decent amount of fluids, dice is one thicc boi, just a little, slightly rough oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papipachie/pseuds/papipachie
Summary: Dice just wanted to get some work done. Instead, he got more than what he bargained for when the Big Boss called him up to his office.Damn cups.(Just made some edits made because when I catch a mistake it will eat me up until the end of time. The amount of grammatical/spelling errors is abhorrent.)





	1. Chapter 1

“Wonder what the Boss wants now.” King Dice grumbles, stalking to Satan’s office. He had already been called back several times this week, mostly for stupid things someone else could do. Bringing his meals, another bottle of today’s wine, carrying sacks of money to put in his safe...King Dice was a busy man, damnit! He had actual work to do, a casino to run.

He arrived at the door and gave the dark, smooth wood six sharp knocks.

“Come in.” The Devil’s voice, unusually husky, slid out of the door.

King Dice quirked a brow, opening the door, the heady scent of cigar smoke, musky cologne, rich wine, and money rolling out to him. What graced his eyeballs, that had already seen so much, made its mark among all the fucked-up shit the manager was privy to. It came with working for the Devil.

“U-Uh! Bo-oss, I can come back later!” He exclaimed, shielding his eyes. Unfortunately, this image would haunt him forever. 

First, the cup boys were there. Mugman was hunched in the corner, sweat beading on his rim, a blush on his pale cheeks and his straw rigid, almost shaking. But Cuphead...oh _Cuphead…_

The Devil was leaned back in his chair, the small figure panting and gasping as he gripped the armrests, riding his boss’ admittedly large dick.

(Jesus Christ was that a huge cock. He almost couldn’t look away. _Almost._ )

“What?” The Devil asked. “They wanted another way to pay back their debts. Now, grab the other one and go at him.” He gestured to the other boy. “I know you haven’t gotten down with someone in a while, Dice. I feel almost bad for keeping you so busy. You need another partner other than your hand.” He laughed, and King Dice had no response, for he was so flustered. The Devil’s shit-eating grin widened and he burst out into laughter. Cuphead whimpered as he was jostled, gripping the subtle bulge at his abdomen. Dice’s emerald eyes widened, for he truly couldn't look away from... _that._ He swallowed nervously. “Ahaha! So _that’s_ why they call ya my right-man man!”

“W-Why I-!” King Dice sputtered, completely taken aback by the whole situation. “It’s _you_ they have a deal with, not me!”

While King Dice would do nearly anything to get a kick out of something and spice up his day, he would _not_ have sex with a character who is heavily implied to be a child. He was a sleazy, gambling-loving man who liked to kick the gong around on occasion, but he wasn’t a...a _child-fucker!_

(Plus, who knows where their dirty mitts have been?)

“With all due respect, sir, I’ll have to decline.” King Dice dipped his head, and began to walk out of the room when his boss called his name, a displeased expression on his face.

“Fine then. You mortals, so squeamish about those kinds of things.” He picked up Cuphead and tossed him by his brother. “He was boring me anyway. Could only fit half in.” He rolled his eyes. “I wanna see you two jackin’ it to what I’m gonna do.”

“Sir?” Dice asked slowly, turning his deep lime green gaze from the boys to the Devil, who leered at him. Dice suddenly felt very small.

“Come here and get on your knees.” his boss rumbled. “And put that big mouth of yours to good use for once.”

King Dice, somewhat appalled, stood still.

“Well?” he barked. “Whaddaya waiting for? Another invitation?”

Startled into action from the Devil’s tone, he moved forward and crouched between his boss’ legs, a soft pinkish-purple blush on his cheeks. The Devil looked impatient, but he said nothing as King peered up at the mammoth cock, slick from pre and Cuphead’s juices. It was thick, veiny, and covered in fleshy bumps, the sides ridged and flared in a way that reminded King Dice of a cobra’s flaps. He leaned up and licked it from base to tip with his broad lilac tongue, and the Devil hummed in satisfaction. Dice rubbed at the throbbing muscle with the tip of his tongue, slowly working his way up to the head, where he hesitantly put his mouth over it.

He laved over the head with warm saliva, poking his tongue into the slit and sucking gently. The Devil gave a low moan, leaning his head back, long ivory horns clacking against the frame of his chair. King Dice felt a thrill run down his spine at the sound. Spurred by it, he took more of the member into his mouth. The Devil gripped the side of his head with a rough hand, forcing it downward. King Dice momentarily choked, sucking in a breath through his nose in a noisy huff. He wasn't used to giving blowjobs -usually it was the other way around. And he sure as hell wasn’t used to deepthroating.

The Devil jerks up into his mouth as he begins to bob his head, the possessive stronghold on his head growing tighter.

King Dice was hyper aware of the frankly disgusting noises in the room. The wet slurping as he struggled to keep up with the Devil’s pace, soft pants from the porcelain boys, hands slick on their cocks.

“C’mere.” The Devil grunts, gesturing to the boys, and they slink forwards, cheeks a deep shade of blue and red, respectively. “Touch him.”

King Dice startled at the first pair of hands on him. They were hasty and rough. They wasted no time on grabbing at the juncture of Dice’s legs. He gave a muffled protest that quickly dissolved as the hands -presumably Cuphead’s- began palming at his admittedly growing erection.

“N-Nn! Mmffhh…” King Dice ground into the bumbling, eager hand. He’d never admit it, but boy was that cup dexterous.

A more hesitant pair of hands joined in. They were much gentler and shyer, tentatively running up and down his sides. Mugman’s hands snuck up to his pecs and then to his hard, dark nipples, gingerly rubbing and stroking them. Mugman was also quite good, his delicate fingers squeezing and kneading King Dice’s body. The man felt limp and rubbery, hazy lust driving him to lean into the touches and suck his boss off. The only thing that made him sharp and awake was Cuphead’s teasing, sure to drive him insane. His erection felt tight and painful in his dress pants, and the boy started to undo his pants, slipping a hand beneath the waistband to directly touch him. As soon as King Dice moaned at the sweet relief, he’d button the pants back up again and retreat to light caresses.

“...on’t be so mean, brother.” came a slightly out of breath, yet melodical voice.

Cuphead’s annoying prattle came to him next. “What? ‘M just tryna heighten the experience.”

God damn, did King Dice feel so...so helpless and submissive! It bothered him, being at the whims of the mugs and his boss, a toy for them to play with!

Yet...in some odd, twisted part of him...he _liked_ this novel event, something that switched his sex life up. Normally, he’d seduce any broad or man at the casino whenever he liked, maybe swindle a bit of cash out of them, then do what he wanted, leaving their night of fun on a high note. He was not used to not being in control. Somehow, the unpredictability, something that he normally hated, was thrilling in the most carnal of ways.

A few gaspy, somewhat whining high-pitched cries broke him from his trance. He jumped as the hands on him suddenly grabbed him as the brothers came. Dice writhed as Mugman’s once gentle hold on his sensitive body turned tight, and as Cuphead gripped his cock, moaning shamefully. The hands on him released, and it was just him and the Devil, who, judging by his panting, and the increasingly fast pace he was setting, was almost at his end. He had lasted so long Dice was sure he’d have the thick, veiny shape and musky, heady flavor imprinted in his mouth forever.

Dice pressed his legs together, hard, gasping for breath as one of the most intense orgasms of his life crashed down on him. The dick choking him made adrenaline fire hot and fast in his brain, jacking up the high tenfold as his throat bobbed, struggling for air around the pulsing, ribbed intrusion.

The Devil hissed as King Dice shook uncontrollably, viscous white cum spilling from his swollen cockhead and into his manager’s throat and tongue. Dice quickly swallowed the tangy, bitter cum in his mouth and pulled himself free with a wet pop, panting in sweet lungfuls of air and coughing hard. Thick, warm seed spattered Dice’s face and his heaving chest.

He swayed a little on his knees, seeing the brothers limp and dazed in the corner of his eye, though the Devil looked as though he was already recovered.

“You’re good.” the Devil smirked, looking down at his spent employee. “But not as good as Angelina. Cute little aardvark with one hell of a tongue.”

“Glad I could be of service.” Dice said with a bit of a slur, distractedly wiping stray dribbles off his swollen pink lips with the back of his hand, already so sweaty and rumpled he didn’t really care any more. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered how hard it’d be to get the Devil’s cum stains out of his suit. Dice laid on the plush carpet floor, so very tired.

“Oy,” the Devil commanded, looking down on him. “Who said I was done with ya? You still need to be punished for refusing my orders.”

“Wh-What? Pardon me?”

“You heard me.” he leered, leaning back in his chair.

“Strip, Kingy,” He purred in a voice dripping with poisonous sweetness that threatened‘strip or I’ll do it for you’. Devil spread his legs, patting his upper thighs, the member between them standing tall and slick, gleaming in the dim lighting. His crimson snakelike tongue flicked across his lips. “and come sit on Daddy’s lap.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was riding the smut train all the way to NSFW town, and decided to post it as soon as I finished! Enjoy~
> 
> Edit: made some changes to this gross abomination of letters.
> 
> Edit: made more changes because I have the grammar skills of a seven-year-old.

     A thrill ran down his spine, and Dice wasn't sure if he was aroused or frightened. To his dismay, his cock twitched to life again at the Devil’s dark, sinister tone, even though he was still tired. Hands quivering ever so slightly, King Dice unbuckled his belt and undid the button, not wanting to think about what would happen if he disobeyed his boss. He felt Cuphead and Mugman’s eyes on him. Oddly enough, he felt himself getting a little self-conscious, despite how not five minutes ago, their filthy little mitts were all over him. The last bits of King Dice’s dignity shattered and flew to the wind. He looked away as he saw Cuphead (the little pervert) start to stroke his hard dick. Jesus. Already?

     (Well, he couldn’t really criticize…)

     At least Mugman had the decency to duck behind his brother, and not outright stare at the manager.

     A deep, warning growl reverberated from the Devil’s chest and he quickly shucked off his damp violet pants, wanting to fold them but not daring to do so.

     “That’s enough. Get over here.”

     Dice slunk towards the Devil almost shamefully and hovered by him, cock embarrassingly stiff.

     “Er…” he hesitated, looking up and down the dark, girthy monster, still slick with cum and his saliva.

     The Devil narrowed his eyes. “What’sa matter, Dice? Cat got your ass? Or have you been daydreamin’ about this moment all your life?” He purred.

     “I, ah, I usually am the one in the chair.” he looked off to the side, wringing his hands and admitting, “I am inexperienced with this sort of intercourse.”

     The Devil grinned. “Perfect. I’d love another tight little ass. Here, let me help you~”

     King Dice startled as his boss grabbed his shapely pale hips, moving his coattails aside and resting his large, clawed hands on his ass, pausing for a moment to grope it. King Dice tensed a little, but quickly relaxed. He would have to be loose, especially since the Devil didn't have intent to prepare him.

     The Devil hummed in approval, spreading the reddened cheeks. “It’s a shame you’re always covering it. Perhaps there’s room in the budget for a strip pole, eh?” The Devil ran his hands along Dice’s plush hips. “Lean back against me, and bend your knees.” Dice obeyed, and gave a sharp inhale as the tip of his horse cock pressed into him, wet and almost burning hot. “Relax. You were doin’ well earlier. What changed?”

     “Well, there wasn’t a dick in my ass then!” Dice retorted defensively, and the Devil chuckled. Cuphead eyed the pair and Dice blushed, looking at the opposite wall.

     “Alright sweetheart.” His voice, saccharine and a little condescending, made Dice quiver a bit. “I’m pulling you down. You better relax, or this won’t feel as good as it’s gonna be.” King Dice calmed down, resting his back against the Devil’s warm, burly chest.

     King Dice yelped, latching onto the armrests as the Devil abruptly slammed his hips against the die-headed man’s, his throbbing, hot cock deep in his ass. Embarrassingly, King Dice had to stifle a moan, his whole body jerking away from the Devil’s with effort, muscles clenching hard.

     “Oh ho ho ho~” his boss whispered throatily as his employee’s slick, hot walls spasmed, clutching his dick with a vice grip. Dice gasped and trembled at the intrusion, glad for the body beneath him, as his legs completely gave out.

     It wasn’t exactly consensual, -just like the blowjob- but if he was honest, the Devil was a mysterious character that Dice was always curious about. And if getting to know his workings better was through sex...then so be it. He could enjoy himself as well, so he lets the Devil take him. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he _was_ rumored to be very, very good in bed. He heard a drunk gaggle of broads tell stories of the Devil once, about how he really lived up to his title.

     “Mmh. That’s better.” The Devil said lowly, rolling his hips beneath the manager. He arched his hips and thrust inside Dice again, the latter choking back another moan as the veiny, ridged texture rubbed against his walls. This was _so_ much more different than his previous fellatio. “Oy.” He snapped, grabbing Dice’s cock and giving it a rough jerk. Taken by surprise, he cried out at the harsh stimulation, legs pressing together and body curling inwards on itself. “Don’t hide anything from me. You know I love to hear you sing~” He crooned, squeezing and rubbing at the weeping, deep purple head. He wasn't exactly gentle, either. His boss presses his fingers hard against the turgid, throbbing flesh. King Dice rapidly nodded, a breathy whimper wrenching free as the Devil lewdly played with his swollen, tender cock.

     “There it is,” he whispered. “Sweet and young, it reminds me of a virgin maiden’s. But you ain't no virgin, are ya?” He emphasized his words with a harsh thrust, slapping a hand to Dice’s soft backside, leaving a deep red mark.

     “H-h-HAH…!" The Devil lightly dug his claws into Dice's round ass cheek, sending flutters of mixed pain and pleasure up the man's spine. "O-ohhhnng...bo-oss-!” He whined, high voice ringing through the room’s thick, hot air.

     “Look at you,” he murmured in a gravelly tone, groping King’s thighs. “Grinding on my dick like a little whore. Do you like pain, babydoll? Does it make ya hard, thinking about if I'll bite ya, slap y’round a little, touch you in sensitive places, or jerk off your cute little cock again?”

     Dice bit his lip, hard, not wanting to admit it to himself, let alone his boss, face burning with shame.

     “Answer me.” He snarled dangerously, digging his claws into Dice’s flushed skin, on the edge of drawing blood. When he didn't answer immediately, he drew his hand back, slapping King Dice’s ass again, leaving another mark on the other side. Dice cried out, burning pain rippling on his pale skin.

     …

     Mr. Wheezy lazily walked down the hall, on the hunt for his left-behind jacket, but his head snapped up at the cry from the big man’s office. He slid closer to investigate, pressing the side of his head to the door.

     He heard a raspy cackle, followed by a breathy moan.

     Mr. Wheezy snickered, and thought to himself, _I wonder what flavor’o broad he's got in there now. She sounds lovely...so vocal, too._ He was completely unaware that it was, in fact, King Dice, his superior, -a man well-known for being slick, smooth, and unshakable- in that other room.

     ...

     The Devil purred in satisfaction, loving how the prideful manager keened at the rough treatment. He squeezed his soft, supple flesh, almost yanking on his employee’s dick while fondling his balls. Though Dice didn't notice, eyes squeezed shut and moaning like a whore, the Devil stared at Cuphead, who was mirroring his actions on his own member. Kinky little fucker.

     The Devil growled, but it was a very pleased, aroused one, grabbing onto his partner’s slick inner thighs so hard the marks were sure to join the array of bruises and scratches that would appear the next morning. Dice’s moan pitched up in the middle at this action, the pain sending delicious goosebumps along his skin.

     “O-Ohhh fu-ahnng... _fuck!”_ Dice swears loudly, voice frail and high from the possessive hold on his plush thighs.

     “You sound like a bitch in heat, Dicey.” He bounced the slightly overwhelmed man on his goliath of a cock.

     “A-Ah, _si-sir!”_ He cried, instinctively angling his hips so he could hit deeper inside him. Dice tried to work out an apology, but the lust clouding his mind from the Devil’s rough thrusts prevented him from being able to think straight.

     “Don’ be sorry.” The Devil grunted. “Here, I'll help.”

     The Devil lifted him up and slammed him on the desk stomach-down, sprawling his partner’s legs out further and not missing a beat.

     Face flushing with humiliation at being splayed out and fucked over a desk in front of the now keenly watching brothers, he ducked his head down. But...oh... _oh stars above_ was this a whole new level of pleasure. King Dice seems to have discovered a new kink…

     The Devil was near his end, as was King Dice. Satan’s hands ran up and down his sides, frequently returning to his sweet, heart-shaped ass. He toyed with his tumid, soft pink lips, tugging and pinching at them. He delighted in watching his mammoth cock slap in and out of his partner’s lilac-rimmed asshole, stuffing him full and tight, the warmth wrapping around his cock and sucking him in.

     King Dice almost felt dizzy with pleasure, hard dusky purple nipples rubbing against the silky fabric of his dress shirt, and pressing against hard, cool wood. He seemed to get rougher with every thrust, stirring up his very core with intense heat, fleshy walls stretched tight around his thick cock. The Devil sunk his teeth into Dice’s now exposed shoulder. King Dice moaned unabashedly, pressing into him as the Devil tasted his blood. He aggressively bit into King Dice again, spurred by the positive response. He sucked and licked at the wounds, deep purple hickeys blooming across his pale skin like an exotic flower, dotted with rich crimson blood. The Devil scraped his daggers across the thin skin of his collarbones, small lacerations strikingly red against his flushed skin. King Dice seemed to get a little more excited by that, evidenced by his whimpering groan -the Devil hit a sensitive spot. He was about to tease the man for his masochistic streak, but was too focused on reaching his climax.

     Lucifer grabbed his dick again, giving it quick, hard strokes. The combined stimulation made King Dice go weak, and he was again very grateful he was a solid structure. The Devil bore down on him heavily, sliding into Dice’s arched back as he thrusted, fucking him hard and fast and deep like two mating dogs, fluids squelching obscenely on hot, colliding flesh. Clutched tight between the desk and the Devil, King Dice saw a spent Mugman, but judging how much cum was on Cuphead’s hands, he hadn't stopped at two orgasms. Speaking of orgasms, King Dice was on the violently teetering edge of one. Dice whined in pain as the Devil’s hips slammed against his -the beast seeming intent on tearing him a new one.

     But he wasn’t complaining.

     “B-Boss!” He grunted, breath running away from him, body splayed over the dented, scratched surface, shining with wood polish and fluids. “I-I’m! Ah! Sh-Shit!”

     “Cum, my little king, cum!” He snarled in Dice’s ear, and with a ragged scream King Dice jerked and came, hard into the Devil’s hand, grasping onto the desk with a white-knuckle grip, vision blurring for a solid ten seconds.

     The Devil buried his cock deep inside King Dice, and came soon after, his tight, pulsing walls milking his throbbing member for its cum. King Dice let out a broken whimper at the overstimulation, bright emerald eyes squeezed shut and tearing up. The feeling of hot, oozy cum forcing itself into the tight, already stuffed space was almost too much to handle for the die.   

     After a few moments of heavy breathing in the steamy room, the Devil pulled out, thick whitish cum gushing from his ass, dripping along the insides of Dice’s creamy rose thighs, feet dangling a few inches off the ground. The Devil smirked at his handiwork as Dice went limp, the only indication that he was alive were his hoarse, heavy breaths.

     The Devil stretched and yawned widely, his body refreshed and exhaustion already fading. He patted Dice’s heaving back comfortingly. “You're pretty nice, Kingy,” He leaned down, gravelly voice whispering across his bruised, bitten skin, making King Dice shudder. His clawed hands traced patterns in between Dice’s supple thighs, dripping with cum and spots of blood as he spoke, the skin beneath them tingling. “but I'll warn ya, once you go Devil, ya never walk level.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I felt a little clever with that rhyme at the end~
> 
> Edit: AYYYYYY 69 KUDOOOOSSSSS

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Critiques are always welcome!


End file.
